Quite Game
by GSRH
Summary: I simply got bored in the car and this was born. Max and Fang. Enjoy! AU


A/N: I got bored and thought of this in the car. It's just a drabble really so don't kill me if something is off. I hope you Enjoy and I wouldn't mind a review or two ;)

Oh! And if you can guess the song then you get brownie points(and maybe a request if you want?)

* * *

><p>"Oh! I love this song!" I exclaimed before belting it out. I might have been a little off key, but my raven haired companion didn't seem to mind.<p>

_"...Spend some time with you again. I'm afraid I tend to disappear into an anxious state when you draw near. There is no reasoning. It's quite a silly thing, but it's the way i've been for years."_

"Oh, Maxy that's so sweet." Fang said with an extremely strait face. However I knew him well enough to see the slight tightness in his jaw which could only mean one thing. He was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." I said with a light punch to the arm. I mean, I couldn't go and beat up the driver.

Confused? Well let me explain. My name is Maximum Ride and the idiot driving is Fang. We live together in the same building and right next door to each other. I live with my adopted sisters Angel and Nudge(even though we fight like real sisters), and Fang lives with his adoptive brothers Iggy and Gazzy. My mom is a really famous doctor so she's normally away on business and Fang's dad died 3 years ago. My mom sends enough money to me and Fang to pay for rent, food, and extra for the month. I still hate sitting around with nothing to do though, so I got a job. It's not great but the pay is okay so it works. Every day I run to work because it's not that far away and I just need to exercise every day so Fang picks me up and drives me home.

I resumed my singing

"_ All this. Distance. Years of sweet resistance. Swirl-"_

"So you have been resisting me all these years? I knew it!" Fang said with a rather devious smirk.

"It's just a song you nimrod." Another punch.

"You know if you keep hitting me I might just think you actually like me." He shifted his gaze from the road to me face.

I just sat there for a second with my mouth flapping open and closed while I tried to think of something to say. I kept trying to think but I felt his opaque eyes staring at me. "Eyes on the road!" I yelled in an attempt to redeem myself. That's when I noticed the little light hanging in the distance.

We fell silent so I decided to start singing again.

"..._You've thrown a few choice phrases at my way."_

"I have." Fang interrupted me to state the fact.

_ "And I've ignored them all as best I could."_

"You have?" Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

_ "Except that tiny bit. How I just can't was some truth in what you say."_

Fang lost it, "Yes! Yes there is Max. Do you really not see how often I hint at it? Do you really think I drive you home everyday because I feel like it? How can you not know that I like you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I know you like me. We live right next to each other and have been friends for way to long. I think I would know if you hated me." I said ignoring what he had obviously meant.

"Not that kind of like Max. I like you way to much to be just a friend anymore."

Just as he said this we passed under the green light that had seemed so far a away a minute ago. I could see the smirk start to grow on his face as I fought the urge to talk.

You see just driving home got boring so me and Fang made up a game. Whenever we drove underneath the stoplight that marked the halfway point we would start a quite contest. However talked first lost. After some time we had started to think of little things to get the other to talk first. One time I had played Fang's favorite song and he just had to sing along. Another time he tickled me with one hand until I yelled mercy. Today it seems like he had confessed in order to get me to talk.

I slapped him across the arm. I swear it's a miracle the boy doesn't have a permeant bruise there.

I started to pout because there was no way I was going to win this one. He knew it too. Unless...

Inhaling I started to put my plan into action. I then abruptly stopped breathing and hunched over in my seat. Fang sent me a look saying, "Do you really think I'd fall for that?" but his gaze quickly shifted to worry as I continued to hold my breath. Of course he was stubborn and couldn't just ask if I was alright. No! He had to keep playing. I might as well give him a show then. I launch into a fit of coughing and short wheezing breaths. He immediately grew noticeably worried which is a huge step for Fang. I slammed my hand against the door. Fang must have gotten the message because he started to pull over. Once parked he unbuckled and leaned over the compartment box. I continued my ruse for only a minute more before peaking through my hair at him. I flashed him a quick smirk before leaning forward until we were touching noses.

Fang's eyes glared back at me as I continued to close the space between us. His unwavering eyes now showed slight disbelief. He didn't think I could do it. Oh boy, was I about to prove him wrong. Closing the gap between us I rested my hand against his neck so he couldn't escape. I know this was all part of my plan but I think I was enjoying it a little to much. The kiss slowly deepened. His hand became entwined in my hair and mine his. I chose that moment to pull away.

"So does this mean you like me to? Or was that just a thank you for all the times I've driven?" A very cocky and very oblivious Fang said. He had no idea what he had just done.

"I think it means I win." I said with just as much arrogance as he had recently had. Fang's face became shocked before he turned back to the road and started to get us back on track.

The rest on the ride home was fairly uneventful. Fang kept mumbling about how I was an evil person with no soul and how women are conniving devilish angels sent down to make men's lives harder.

We reached home a short time later and before we stepped out of the elevator I turned to face Fang.

"By the way. Yes, to the first question and no to the second. I have something else planed for that." And with a ding from the elevator and a smile on my face I left a very confused and happy Fang behind.


End file.
